Death It's only the begining
by Renegade Zero
Summary: In a world slowly rebuilding, one King has lost everything he had left. One Goddess is on the run. The Watcher is laughing. And the beginings of the end are happening and all but a few are blind to the warnings... but is death really the end?
1. Chapter 1

**_Dreaded Authors note & rant of doooooooooom. And Disclaimer too; I don't own Drakengard. It's characters. Or anything else, such as DrakengardII. So no suing please._**

Alrighty then, lets get down to buisness, another Drakengard story by meh, but, instead of being romance, this is delving into something bigger than what I have normally written. As I'm trying to make something good without getting to the R side for any reason. Attempting for an RP, a Pokemon Fic and Drakengard. So wish me luck.

Anyways; This contains a bit of spoiler warning for the first ending of Drakengard, and while the speech isn't the exact same,the gist of the ending is there.

Raiting: As of now is PG-13 ... so um ... that'd be what under the new raiting?Teen?  
Contains; Fan Fictional Violence/Gore, Fan Fictional Death, Fan Fictional Swearing. Hey, if I see a Cartoon rated PG-13 for a 'Cartoon Violence' and all it had was the characters assaulting some Mummies, I need to cover my arse here.

Prolouge;  
**Death;**_ it's __only the begining_

_Wings of red,  
Golden horned,  
Fire breathing,  
Sarcastic, sardonic and blunt, to the point,  
And unknowingly, or knowingly, that damn dragon had been my key to redemption._

_**I didn't know you cared, human.**_ The red dragon wheezed out, gold eyes barely able to be deemed open as they were slits against bleeding skin. Great open slices and burned words of an ancient tounge marred and seared the great beasts flesh, soaking Caim's hands as he tried to soothe, ease, anything to help his pained Pact Partner.

_**You cry even,**_ She breathed out inside his mind, and all Caim could do was shut his eyes, no, he wasn't crying, but the red beast had already seen that, and shifted, raising her head slowly up from the ground, the red dragon brushed the end of her muzzle across Caim's cheek, _**Least of all me,**_ this time whispered across Caim's mind.

The dragon's gaze slowly shifted onto Verdelette, the one chanting and casting the spell to place the seal onto the dragon's body, before returning back to Caim's form. _**I will tell you my name Caim. No other knows it, least of all a human. And no other will know again.**_

_**It is Angelus, Caim.**_

Caim was given little time to react as Verdelette yelled out the final sequence of words, and the strip of paper blazed, burning to ash in seconds. And all along the great dragon's huge bulk, words burned alight, searing flesh as the hastily scrawled out words on the ground around himself and his pact partner shifted and surged forth, crawling up the dragon's body and sinking inther her flest, searing, burning, incinerating right down to her very soul.

Throwing her head back, Angelus roared out a scream as blood was thrown out, but not cause of the yell, the spell had also struck her internally and she was bleeding everywhere possible. The Dragon was in agony.

Caim screamed out wordlessly as he hugged the Dragon's neck tightly, echoing her pain and feeling helpless to do much else as his partner, his ally, his .. his friend lay there, dying, not to save humanity. Not to save earth, not to save anything, except for him. Angelus was doing this, to save ihim/i, and no one else.

Don't leave me, he wanted to say. His family was dead. His home lay in ruins. He was a lord, a king, a person of power dethroned basically, but he would give it all up gladly if Angelus could be saved.

But this was her decision, and all he could do was watch her slump lifelessly to the ground, and the spell pushing him back as it enveloped the dragon's body, obliterating flesh and drawing her soul out. He screamed in pain again as his soul was sheared away, not sperated kindly, just, torn away and shoved back into his body, while hers was drawn up further into the air.

Pulling in a breath, and feeling his vocal cords suddenly constrict, then let out a small crushed sob, he knew. He knew he could speak now and a scream of 'DRAGON!' escaped him as the glowing neon white, blue and lavender orb shuddered, then imploded above him.

Angelus was gone. True and really gone. She wasn't coming back.

Ever.

And as that cold, hard, cruel fact came crashing down upon Caim. As he fell to his knees screaming senselessly. As he ignored the fact he was being watched, Caim would be forced to face the fact, that even in death, the story continues ever unmercilessly onwards.

And sometimes, there were twists, curves and things that shouldn't happen.

Caim's world had been torn apart, fragilly put back together, shattered, and ripped to shreads, and just when he had thought, it would have been something again, the Dragon had been torn away.

So he was more focused on the now, as they all were.

_And none heard the_ Watcher _laughing at them._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Notes & Disclaimer of Dooooooom. I no own what I write about for Fanfiction. K? k._**

Okay, and here's the first official chapter. Note, I am mixing and meshing legends, lore and gods like no tomorrow, and basically making up the rest of this as I go along. I have made 4 Original Characters, Dee, Rowan, and the two others to be named. Spoiler warning is nill, and Raiting is still PG-13 though it could get R/Mature from violence, as I now realise, Drakengard is not exactly a kids' fairy tale.

Ah well.

And no, there will be no romance between Dee and Caim, so do not get the torches or stakes out.

Thank you.

Chapter One;  
_**Fall of the Gods**_

Her name had once been something that brought terror to her enemies and massive, unwavering devotion from her followers. But now, she'd mostly given up her name, simply going by _Dee_, she was a simple goddess, and her mark upon the world had been, amongst other things, the great dragons of the sky, the Fae(fairies) of the forests, and the elementals.

Dee was simple looking for a goddess, she was not of ultimate beauty. For that went to her sister. She was not of strength and power, those also went to another sister. Nor was she wise beyond any gods' years. That was a brother.

What Dee was, is, forever would be more than likely, is a fair and loving goddess, to her children anyways. She never liked the 'Tests of the Gods' thrown at her subjects at the whim of her siblings, but who was she to complain? She being the youngest of the quartet that watched over this world.

Dee loved her dragons though, they could carry her to places she would be unable to go on her own, as while she is a goddess, she is a pacifist, and abhors violence. Which is why she hated the tests done to her beloved, for lack of a better term, pets.

So Dee was perplexed as she peered into the observation glass of hers, basically a dish of crystal clear water that never held a ripple, and the reflections it gave back were whatever the viewer wished them to be.

Dee was looking for her dragons, and on the top of the list, was Angelus.

"Where is she?" Dee murmured, Angelus had been one of her last creations, maybe old to humans at ten thousand years, but that is a blink of the eye to a god or goddess. But she could not find Angelus, nor her other bearers into the world, Ruukan, Oyrynky and a dozen others seemed to be gone. Just, vanished.

"What is going on here?" Dee said as she waved a hand over the observation glass, causing the images flashing across the water to go into an even more hurried dance as Dee urged them to go faster. But nothing was coming up.

"You're not going to find any of your precious children, love." A sneering and harsh voice snapped out from behind Dee. The goddess yelped in fear and whirled around, jumping backwards slightly at the sight of what held the voice, almost knocking the pillar holding the viewing portal over as she tried to press herself against the cool stone.

Pale gold eyes held those of blood red as the form shifted and stepped out of the shadows, approaching the goddess. A smirk toyed with his nearly imperfect looks, and the only thing that seemed to mar him was the fact that the shadows seemed to toy around his feet, and cling to his body stubbornly.

"You, you can not be here." She breathed out, moving around the pillar, placing it between herself and the other, almost hugging herself as she felt the chill start to seep into her body.

"Oh, but I am. I found a way out of your siblings punishment, beloved." He spat out, lazily walking forward.

"I won't be fooled by you again, I won't let you try to destroy what my siblings and I have done to this world!" Dee declared, stepping away from the portal, eyes growing wider.

He simply grinned at the fright of his former lover, "You couldn't do that now, could you?" He began, tapping his fingers together as he ducked his head slightly, letting pitch black hair fall over his gaze, but the vile smirk remained. "You wouldn't want to destroy the human bound to me, would you?"

Dee gasped, and he took that as a signal to go on. "Yes, poor child. She'd been left for dead in a vally. A vally near the door to where you four threw me through, and locked it, then lost the key. But you never expected a sorceress to stumble upon me, did you? Least of all one so gulible?"

"You, you monster!" Dee exclaimed while pointing at him, pale gold eyes growing wider in her shock and horror as he just lapped it up like an eager puppy to a bowl of milk. "You didn't seem to mind it nearly a hundred millenia ago," he mused aloud as he started to stroll around the pillar, forcing Dee to circle too, least she lose her only shield.

"I knew not what you were before! I do not love you!"

He halted, and Dee felt terror strike her, and her breath faltered as he turned his head slowly, and gazed at her with both eyes, looking like a demonized tiger in a human's form as he gazed at her with barely with-held lust and anger, and maybe something akin to madness.

"I do not care if you love me or not. You are mine, lover. I will have you again, body. Mind. And soul."

Dee let out a small squeal of terror and bolted, not able to stand such a threat or face such a monster on her own.

"You can not escape me beloved! Wherever you may go I will hunt you down! I will find you! Or my dogs will!"

Dee didn't care what he said, as she only caught bits of it. The harsh sound of her breathing broke the unatural silence that seemed to have befallen the palace where she and her siblings lived, and terror started to creep up on her as she skidded around a corner, not daring to stop, ignoring the sting of the stone against her slipper shod feet as she all but barreled into a door, sending it flying open.

Panting heavily as she slowed her forward movement, Dee cast her gaze about. "Rowan!" Dee cried out, trying to summon her sister. But only silence greated her.

Then a low growling.

A large form tore away from the darkness, and soft footsteps could be heard by the goddess as it moved closer. And an almost inaudible plip, plip of something hitting the stone as the creature continued to approach her.

As the light from the open door struck the creature, Dee almost screamed again, but a gasp caught in her throat as she stared at the blood red creature, eyes of dark souless pits, foul breath rolled down from its mouth as a half rotted tounge lolled while it panted.

"Ro-Rowan?" Dee whispered out, stepping back. The hound stopped moving for a second, almost as if recignizing the voice, before shaking itself as if to rid water. The blood red hound threw its head back then, letting loose a mighty and blood curdling howl, which was echoed by two others.

i'No, no not again, not again! Please! Why do you have to do this!'/i Dee thought as she backed up quickly, shutting the doors before the hellish hound could follow. Once again her siblings had been deformed, and once again it was her fault.

But how was this happening! The Seeds of Resurection were under a fail safe, they were litterally under lock and key thanks to those seals, and she would have felt the pain of her children-

... _unless_.

Dee's heart grew cold, unless he had blocked her link to her children! It shouldn't be possible, but, Dee knew possible and impossible didn't matter now, and started running again, quickly, as she wouldn't have much time if he figured out she'd leapt onto the realisation before he'd have expected her too.

Several minutes of running, and a close call with another red hound, Dee didn't know if it be her brother or other sister as she slammed the door shut on it, and continued to the throne room, where their parents had once resided.

Eyes darting around as she turned away from locking the door, Dee knew her time was coming to an end here before she spotted it, and a glimmer of hope shone for the young goddess as she quickly darted over towards the item. The sphere glew dimly, from usage not age, but it shined brightly for a few seconds as Dee placed her hands over it. It was her only hope. Only chance.

Tears streaming from her pained eyes, Dee sobbed out "Please, please take me to somewhere safe. Somewhere he can't find me!"

In a flash of brilliance Dee was gone.

He knew she was, and for a second he swore, but regained his composure. There wasn't many places the goddess could run too. He'd find her sooner or later. Letting out a sharp whistle, he called his new dogs to him. He'd just have to hunt her down. Patience was a hard thing for him, but when it came to his beloved, he'd move the stars and heaven itself for her, or to find her.

_Nothing_ mattered but **her**.

Waving his hand slightly and chanting a spell in some lost and long forgotten tounge to mortal creatures, he sent his newly aquired hounds to earth to hunt for the goddess as they appeared before him. And as they disappeared in a shimmer of light.

For a moment he didn't move before throwing back his head and laughing suddenly, soon, he would reshape the world in his image, and all that would stand in his way for doing that, upon capturing the running goddess, would be to destroy the three pact bound, and that king.

He snarled slightly as he trailed off in the near mad laughter. He had been so close and that damned dragon wench had gone and given herself up! And that human! No human or dragon had been bound before in such a mannor!

Closing crazed blood red eyes, he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He must no lose his composure now. He'd come too far to lose it all thanks to a bit of madness.

And somewhere, on the earth, a frail looking figure slowly picked herself up, wincing in pain and holding a badly bruised arm. The landing hadn't been a kind one. It wasn't untill the sword nearly brushed against her nose and the loud barks demanding what witchery was this, and why she was here, that Dee realised that she was un armed, un guarded, and knew nothing of how to protect herself. And even if she had been armed, she wouldn't have raised the weapon against her own, let alone a mortal.

And so Dee did the only thing she could do, cover her head with an arm and hold the other up in a gesture of _'unarmed and helpless'_ as she cowered, trying to not to wet herself.

And showing that even something as mighty as the gods, could have their bad days.

And for Caim, his '_bad day'_ was about to get worse as fate seemed to decide that even if he was mourning, he would not have peace.


End file.
